warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doom Ravens
History Founding The Doom Ravens were founded as part of the 10th founding in mid M35. At some point in time the records of their founding chapter have been lost. Some scholars have speculated that they are descended from the Salamanders, however neither chapter claims this and there is little evidence aside from similar combat techniques and treatment of Imperial citizens. Combat Doctrine The Doom Ravens heavily favour the use of flamer and melta weapons. The are also partial to hand to hand combat. Essentially, they prefer to fight up close to their enemy, and will avoid engaging in long range gunfights whenever possible. Their preferred tactic is a mass drop pod assault onto their enemies, allowing them to immediately make use of their short ranged weaponary. Enemies The Doom Ravens most hated enemy is a treacherous former brother. Captain Samuel had led the 4th company before he was seduced by the ruinous powers. He plotted against his bretheren for many years before bringing his plans to fruition and going on a murderous rampage through the fortress monastery along with a devoted band of followers. His actions left a scar on the Doom Ravens, and it took thousands of years for their numbers to recover. Samuel was able to escape and has been hunted by his former chapter ever since. Allies The chapter does not look down on the Imperial Guard as much as many chapters do, they are known as respectful and reliable allies to Guardsmen. Chapter Culture Many aspects of the culture of their recruiting world has made their way into the chapters culture, marines will often decorate their armour with warpaint and trophies from fallen enemies. As part of their recruiting process, they will descend to Corust every year to recruit new initiates. This occasion will be marked by feasts thrown by the tribal people, for which the god-like warriors from the skies will only be among the people for a short time while they observe and test any recruits. When Doom Raven scouts have been deemed worthy of being made into full space marines and are granted the black carapace, they go through a ritual to be fully initiated. The marine is dressed in a simple leather robe, similar to those worn by the inhabitants of their homeworld, he also wears a necklace which bears a few trophies he may have gathered in his time as a scout. He then walks down a pitch black coridoor to a room where several of his brothers await- his scout sergeant, and other marines who will attest to his worthiness, along with either the Chapter Master, Master of Sanctity, or Chief of the Librarium, there will also be a chaplain present. The new marine is then presented with his power armour and bolter, which are often many years old, having been passed down through the chapter, and shall be his as long as he lives. The chaplain then uses a ceremonial knife to make a small cut on the ne marines forehead, from which blood is drawn to anoit the armour and weapon. Finally, he is branded with an image of an aquilla on his chest. Geneseed The reason behind their fanatical use of flame based weaponary was initially thought to be some sort of religious belief, much like the Adepta Sororitas. However an investigation discovered a mutation of the chapters geneseed which causes almost every recruit implanted with it to develop an extreeme case of pyromania. The Inquisition initially considered taking some action against the chapter, as having hundreds of mentally unstable living weapons obsessed with starting fires seemed somewhat dangerous, but evetually it was decided that no action would be taken as the Doom Ravens appeared to have enough restraint to not lose control and go on insane arson sprees, at least not against allied forces. Heroes Chapter Relics The Emperors Fire A power armour backpack with a large brazier built into it. The origins of this relic is unknown, but some believe it was... "borrowed" from a member of the Legion of the Damned who had fallen in battle. The Emperors Fire is seen by the Doom Ravens as a symbol of the strength and purity embodied by the Emperor. It is only carried by the chapters Master of Sanctity. The Master of Sanctity has the sacred duty of bringing the holy light of humanity to the battlefields, if he is killed, the chapter will fight to recover the Emperors Fire at all cost. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:10th Founding Category:Grumblesnore